


I See Fire

by Lets_Try_Smut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3am writings, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Smangst, Smut, un-edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Try_Smut/pseuds/Lets_Try_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly grueling adventure, Rose and the Doctor are both mentally and emotionally exhausted. Rose finds him in the midst of a nightmare brought on by what happened being too close to the loss of his people. Together, they find solace in each other's embrace. Angst/Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're on the verge of sleep after avoiding it for 48+ hours because of nightmares and Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire" comes on. All I could think of was how it reminded me of Nine losing his planet, his people, and a bit of himself (nevermind that it's about dwarves from The Hobbit...). Also, it seemed like not only a very emotional song, but also a great sex song. Aaaaand so, this was created. Not sorry.

They had been silent from the time they'd entered the TARDIS. The Doctor hadn't spoken as he piloted her into the time vortex; his usual energetic and graceful dance replaced by a solemn series of movements to achieve his desired result. Rose, meanwhile, stood behind the jump seat watching him but not seeing. Her teeth worried the side of her thumb that she'd brought to her mouth unknowingly. When the Doctor was sure the time and space ship would be stable he turned to Rose, his hand grabbing the one at her mouth and threading his fingers through her own. Together they walked to their room, still silent.

Entering the room, they parted ways; him to the bathroom to splash some water on his face as she grabbed some soft pajamas for after her soak.

His ice blue eyes met his reflection harshly. The water was cool against his seemingly parched flesh, dripping down the sharp angles of his face and leaving dirty grey splotches on the white counter top. He watched his fingers trace his jaw to his cheek before sliding his lids closed. His hand scrubbed over his still wet face and into his cropped hair roughly. Exhaling sharply he turned from the mirror and began peeling off his layers, not caring where they landed. He climbed into the shower and did the quickest, most basic wash he could.

Rose entered the bathroom to hear the water streaming in the shower. Her eyes went to the sink with the puddles on the surrounding counter space. Setting her clothes on the lid of the toilet, she grabbed a small hand towel and wiped down the counter before hanging the Doctor's towel within reach of the shower and going to draw herself a bath in the large, elegant tub.

The smell of lavender permeated the humid air of the bathroom and the Doctor put his palm to the wall that separated the bath and shower. She must have thrown in some of the bath salts her mum had given her for Christmas. Of course she'd want a bath as well. He wasn't near as filthy as she had been, covered in dirt and soot and-

His hand turned to a fist as he cut the thought off. He turned the water off forcefully and opened the shower door to see his towel he'd forgotten to grab on the hook nearby. He scrubbed it over his face and the short hair covering his head before stepping fully out and roughly scrubbing the terrycloth over his torso before wrapping it around his hips. He began walking to the bedroom before turning in the doorway, leaning against the frame and eyeing Rose.

She was curled into a ball at the far end of the tub. Her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Her usually warm golden eyes seemed dull as they stared off into the nothingness of the steam. His hearts ached at seeing her like this.

"Come to bed when you're done?"

His voice was soft when he asked, but he could still see the ripples from her tensing in surprise. Her eyes met his and, while not as warm as usual, they lost a bit of the dullness. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak and her tongue swept her bottom lip in preparation, but when she opened them nothing came out. Sucking her lower lip into her mouth she finally nodded, realizing her voice wasn't going to cooperate. He felt his shoulders relax, not realizing he'd been worried she wouldn't. His lips quirked in a barely there smile before he nodded back and left the bathroom with a soft click of the door shutting behind him.

It had been a while since his last sleep cycle and while he often held Rose for at least part of hers, tonight his arms craved her warmth in his embrace. He finished drying off and slid on a plain pair of pants before sliding between the sheets. It had been a long week and today had been particularly hard. Although he tried to stay awake until she could join him, the hum of the TARDIS soon lulled him to sleep.

-0-

At the click of the bathroom door closing Rose inhaled a shuddering breath of the warm, lavender scented air. At the exhale, the first tears began to fall. Her head fell forward, onto her knees, as she finally broke down. She'd been traveling with the Doctor for a while now. She knew each day had the chance for good or bad outcomes but this day had been harder than even letting her father go. Her shoulders shook as she remembered the fires and screaming. Men, women, children. All dirty and tatty in appearance; tear streamed faces and bodies abused by war and famine.

A sob broke from Rose's lips as she remembered the little girl, so tiny in her arms as she'd carried her. The anger on the Doctor's face as she'd gone back to help the family that had fallen behind. The relief in his eyes as she'd come back carrying that little one. Risking her life for that one child that hadn't even...

Arriving at the safe camps, Rose had been heartbroken to find that the girl's loose grip hadn't been due to her falling asleep or even unconscious. Rose gulped down a lungful of air before slipping under the ripples. Laying under the water she ached for it to wash away the hurt and sadness as it was doing to the ash and dirt and blood covering her skin. Lungs aching, she sat up sharply, gasping for air as the tears continued to fall. She grabbed the wash rag on the side of the tub and began scrubbing furiously at the soot and blood still clinging to her skin.

Now that the tears had begun it seemed they didn't want to stop, so they continued to fall with soft plops into the bath water. Her movements were mechanical as she scrubbed her body down, even switching to her shampoo was on autopilot. She'd never been more grateful for the TARDIS bath water self-cleaning as she was when she finally stepped out. It was still the milky white from her bath salts and no trace of the dirt, ash, or blood was visible. She flicked the drain and began to towel off as the water disappeared into the plumbing, brushing a few stray tears away from time to time.

She draped the towel on her own hook and grabbed a smaller one for her hair, delicately pressing the strands as she tried to take soothing breaths. The lavender scent was still there in the warm air as she pulled a slightly over sized V-neck on as well as some panties. Her hand brushed the wall by the door as she took a fortifying breath before switching off the light and opening it to the bedroom.

Spotting the Doctor tangled in the sheets, tossing and turning, she didn't even pause. His brow was furrowed as he made whimpers and grunts that tore at her heart. Rushing to the bed, she lay her palm against his angular cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"Doctor," she whispered. Then again a bit louder. "Doctor. Wake up."

Harsh, icy blue met a warm, worried hazel as his hands shot out and gripped her wrists. Rose waited a moment as he lay frozen, eyes adjusting to the room around him and not the torment from his subconscious. When she saw his eyes lose a bit of their harshness, she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his own.

What was meant to be a soft, comforting peck changed quickly as the Doctor moved his grip from her wrists to her shoulders and rolled them over so her body was pinned beneath his own. His lips pressed hungrily to hers and as her lips parted to gasp in surprise he sucked her bottom lip between his own. His lips and tongue devoured her mouth and the soft noises pouring from it.

Her hands left the sheets where they'd landed in her surprise and wrapped around him, fingers running along the hard planes of his back. As her left rubbed soothing lines along his back, her right curled around the arch of his neck and her nails scrapped softly the the short hairs she met. Cradling his head to her as he moved from her mouth to jaw, ear, and neck.

"What do you need?" she asked, throat fighting to get the words out as her fingers curled and pressed into his muscles while his teeth scraped the joint of her neck and shoulder.

"You," he answered shortly. He pushed himself up and met her eyes. The pain and torment in them rendered her momentarily speechless.

Wiggling slightly in the space he'd given her, she reached down and pulled off her sleep top, tossing it to the side. Leaning up she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and lead him down, kissing his brow, his nose, each cheek, and finally his lips.

"Take what you need. I'm yours."

The Doctor's lungs stopped working for a second or two as he stared, astounded, at his companion. This woman and the love shining in her eyes set something off in his chest. It was warm and light, not like the usual scorching pain he was used to there.

Inhaling sharply, he leaned back down, pressing her body between his and the mattress as he kissed her fiercely. He pulled back only long enough to shuck his pants off and rip her own down her legs. He could hear the sharp snap of threads tearing but didn't care as he crawled back up her soft curves.

His hand brushed the side of her face, threading his fingers through the still damp strands of her golden hair. She was his. His golden girl. So precious and vibrant and warm. Memories of her carrying the child that hadn't made it while fire blazed behind her in a macabre backdrop surged to the front of his mind and the fingers in her hair curled as he dove back down to meet her lips. His lips, tongue, and teeth devoured her mouth as he memorized her taste. 

Alive. So very alive.

He could feel her lungs fighting for breath beneath his chest as she gasped when he finally pulled away. Her heart was pounding too, the pulse visible on her neck and, next, he dove to taste that. The salt of her sweat just beading up and her soft skin. He inhaled deeply before, once again, devouring her skin. His teeth grazed her bared neck before nipping at Rose's earlobe. As she squirmed beneath him, gasping and whimpering, he sucked the soft flesh into his mouth. His breath was harsh in her ear as he panted and, despite fighting them, the tears began to fall into her hair and onto her skin as he moved down to her breasts.

His lips parted as he dove for the offered nipple, mouth surrounding the dusky pink skin around it as Rose arched off the bed with a needy cry. The large, calloused hand not holding his weight untangled from her hair and slid down her back between her body and the sheets beneath them to grip her rear. The squeeze he gave it encouraged another cry from Rose's lips. Lips he soon moved back to.

Tongues curled and teeth clashed as the two pairs of lips met over and over again. Rose's sweat beaded body squirmed beneath his own as she fought her own desire to let him have what he needed. This closeness. This reminder that she was alive. She was his and they were both alive.

With no more warning than ice blue eyes meeting whiskey gold his pelvis surged forward, brushing his hard member against her dripping curls. A whimper escaped Rose's throat as she bit her lip to keep herself from urging him on. His own hand guided him to her center and he thrust in hard and slow. Rose's eyes rolled back as she inhaled the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Slow and steady thrusts, harsh and perfectly aimed, he slid in and out of her. It was perfect but too slow to get her anywhere beyond helplessly needy. Still, he persisted.

In and out.

In and out.

Perspiration gathered and his temples and slid down his back along with Rose's needy hands. Tears welled at the corner of his blue, blue eyes as he looked down on his precious girl.

"I almost lost you, Rose," he whispered, face buried in her neck as he continued his hard and torturous pace.

"My precious girl." His voice cracked as he pulled back to meet her eyes, his tears falling freely now.

Rose reached around him in a hug, pulling his body closer to hers.

"I'm yours, Doctor." Her voice shook with tears and conviction as she spoke.

"I've lost so much. Destroyed so much. I can't lose you too. I can't."

His pace picked up as if he were angry at the thought of losing her; as if the fury of his thrusts could solidify them together as one. Forever.

"Never. I'm gonna stay right here. M'never gonna leave you, Doctor," she told him as sternly as she could with him pounding into her.

Her hands slid from his back to the back of his neck to pull his face to hers and as she pressed her lips to his, he dipped the hand not holding him up between their bodies to the needy little nub above where they were joined and pressed hard, fast circles with his calloused thumb.

"Come for me Rose," he begged, his face still wet with tears and body slick with sweat. "Please, I can't-"

He broke off as her head fell back, neck exposed and breasts arched towards him. Her hair a tangled mess of gold on the pillow and her eyes shuttered in absolute pleasure. Her cry of bliss proceeded his own just barely as he felt her inner muscles clenching him fiercely as if not wanting him to dis-join from her.

With a sob, he fell onto her, seed spilling into her and tears wetting her hair and neck. Her arms wrapped around him, as did her legs and he lay cocooned in her embrace as he fought to hold this warmth and light in his memory over the searing pain and burning heat of the fires of today and his past.

'Rose was warmth and light. The only one that would never burn, but only soothe.' With that last thought, he finally fell into a peaceful slumber, aided by his angel of light.


End file.
